The Lego Bat-Blake movie
by Spartan036
Summary: Trailer for more anti-depressants for what is going to be volume 4.


_Fades to reveal Belladonna manor as everything is made of legos._

Blake: Computer, how do I put the Neon Katt in Arkham Asylum?

 _Cut to Blake walking towards the bat-computer as she is a lego figurine with the cave made of legos._

Blake: Quickest route, no freeways.

 _She types the password but nothing is working._

Blake: Computer do you hear me?!

 _Zoom to a chair near the computer to reveal her butler who is a lego figure, Adam Taurus with evil music in the background._

Adam: Hello Ms. Belladonna.

 _Cut to the computer with an icon that reads parental lock with Adam holding Blake's hand._

Adam: I've just taken away your computer privileges.

Blake: Gasp!

 _Adam gets off of his chair and walks around._

Adam: Mame, its time to stop this unhealthy behavior.

 _Cut to the bat swimming pool with Blake in her costume swimming a dolphin leaping over her._

Adam: (Voice) You can't spend your life alone...

 _Cut to Blake heating a lobster up in her bat-cowl._

Adam: (Voice) Dressed in black and staying up all night.

 _Cut to Blake in a bathrobe and near a fire place_

Blake: Goodnight Adam. "Tries to leave"

Adam: Mame its morning.

 _Adam presses a button to open the curtains with lights coming in._

Blake: HISSSSSSSS!

 _Cut back to the bat-cave._

Adam: You need to take responsibility for your life and it all starts by raising your daughter

Blake: I'm sorry...I literally have no idea what you're talking about.

Adam: The young orphan you adopted at the gallah.

 _Cut security camera footage of Nora Valkyrie rolling a table._

Adam: I thought I was being sarcastic!

 _Cut to Nora holding the camera._

Nora: (Whispering) Hello secret camera!

 _Cue epic music as Nora enters the batcave with the entrance opening._

Nora: What!?

 _Nora runs with numerous vehicles on platforms rising up._

Nora: Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh. "Starts screaming"

 _She accidentally bumps into Blake in her Batwoman outfit. Cut to her turning around._

Nora: (Gasp) BATWOMAN! Woah!

Blake: You darn right woah!

Nora: Wait, does Batwoman live in Blake Belladonna's basement.

Blake: No, Blake Belladonna lives in Batwoman attic.

 _Cut to the gadget room as Blake is testing out the batarangs and other gadgets._

Nora: Wow, do I get a costume?

 _Cut to Nora pressing a button._

Blake: Don't touch that!

 _A slide of suits appear with the first one being a bat-suit with a sombrero on it with a sign that reads El Muercielago._

Computer voice: The mariachi.

Nora: How about that one-

Blake: That one is culturally insensitive.

Computer: Glam bat.

Nora: (In flaming outfit) This one!

Blake: Totally not.

 _Cut to the next suit being reggae-woman and Nora grabbing it._

Nora: I love it! The only trouble is that these pants are a little too tight. I got an idea! "Rips them off and throws them Blake."

Nora: Its better! (Singing) Now I'm free, now I'm moving, come on Batwoman lets go grooving!

Blake: I can only look at you with my eyes right now.

 _Cut to the gate lighting up forming a bat-symbol._

Blake: (Voice) Are you ready to follow Batwoman...

 _Cut to Blake and Nora being lifted by a platform in front of the batmobile._

Blake: And maybe learn a few life lessons along the way!?

 _Blake and Nora enter the batmobile._

Nora: I sure am! But first...where's the seat belt?

Blake: The first lesson is...LIFE DOESN'T GIVE YOU SEAT BELTS!

 _ **Black and Yellow by Whiz Khalifa.**_

 _The batmobile takes off. Cut to a scene where Blake is activating a button inside it causing to do a barrel roll. Cut to Blake running up front alongside Yang, Ruby, and Diana also Weiss. Cut to Winter getting an award from Barbara Gordon then cut to Blake kicking Adam into a piano._

Blake: Adam!...I have incredible reflexes!

 _Cut to Pyrrha aka Deadshot riding on the side of a truck being driven by Jaune aka Deathstroke who are all in lego form. Cut to the batmobile dodging all of the cars in traffic but Blake stops as she almost hits an old woman with Nora being pushed by the sudden stop and hits her head._

Blake: Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! "Helps Nora" Soon as I get to the batcave I will make sure...Adam puts seatbelts on there. But for the time being, I'm just going to put my arm right here.

 _Cut to outside as the batmobile morphs into its air form._

Blake: And I'm going to gentlllyyyy ease out of here.

 _The vehicle slowly flies._

Blake: Reeeeal gentle-like...

 ** _The Lego Bat-Blake movie._**


End file.
